


Whoops, lol!

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [32]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Kitchen mishap, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 30th: Whoops, lol! - 100 words - Character can't stop laughing at someone or something... and they're really not supposed to be.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Whoops, lol!

Chiaotzu couldn’t stop laughing. His sides hurt and tears were streaming down his cheeks and his laugh was now an almost silent wheeze but he couldn’t stop!

Tien’s indignant glare wasn’t helping.

“Are you going to help or are you going to faint?”

Tien’s sarcasm led to Chiaotzu clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head.

Please stop, Chiaotzu gasped telepathically.

“Help me then!”

Tien was trapped in a roll of clingwrap that seemed to have a mind of its own. All from trying to help put away leftovers! He would just stay out of the kitchen from now on.


End file.
